Yep,I Think So
by JM.Fanatic
Summary: Sequel to 'Is It True'.Theodore's question is answered.


Sequel to 'Is It True?' Something happens that you've all been waiting for!

--

Man, these past few weeks have been crazy. It's getting harder for me not to freakin' attack Simon, seeing that he's still walking around shirtless. I think he's doing it on purpose. Also, he's been smiling and winking at me a lot. It's been racking my brain. I have never been so confused in my life.

Right now, he's on the phone listening to Brittany whine because she got grounded for staying her with Simon three hours past her curfew. I started laughing when Simon told me. It was all her fault. It wasn't like Simon kept her here against her will. Simon even told her to go home, but no. Little Miss Obsessed just had to stay. Well, that's what she gets.

Ok, someone's knocking on my door. They're waiting, so it can't be either of my brothers. "It's open!" I called.

The door opened and in walked Eleanor. "Hi, Teddy," she said, closing the door.

"Hey, Ellie," I said.

She walked over and gave me hug. Then, she sat on my bed. "So, how are you and Simon doing?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Go in his room, find out who he's talking to, and then figure it out," I replied.

She nodded. "Oh, yeah, I forgot. That's why I came. I couldn't take one more minute of her whining," she said.

I chuckled. "I'm sure."

She laughed a bit. Then, she asked, "So, what's this I hear about us dating?"

I stared at her. "What?"

She crossed her arms and arched an eye brow. "Brittany told me that Simon told her that you told him we were dating."

Huh. That was a bit confusing. What is she talking about? I told Simon that she and I were-Oh, yeah, now I remember. I nodded. "I did, but only because I didn't want Simon to know how I felt about him. It was the same day I found out. Don't worry, though. He knows we're not dating."

"How'd he know?" she asked.

I furrowed my eye brows. "That's the funny thing. He said he was watching us," I said.

Eleanor looked confused. "He was watching us?" she asked.

"Yeah, I know, I thought it was strange, too. So, I questioned him about it and he asked if I was wondering if he was watching me instead," I told her.

She looked even more confused. "What?"

"Yeah, I know; another strange thing to say. So, I asked him if he was watching me and he smiled and told me to figure it out." Eleanor looked like she was thinking about it. "Something else happened, too," I said.

She looked at me and said, "Okay."

"Before I tell you, you should know that Alvin knows," I told her.

She looked surprised. "You told him?"

"Not intentionally," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"He overheard me telling you that I was in love with Simon," I said.

She laughed and said, "God, you are a loud whisperer."

I laughed, too. "Yeah, I know. I need to work on that."

She nodded. Then she asked, "Ok, what happened?"

"When I told Simon that we were dating, I could've sworn I saw disappointment on his face," I said.

Eleanor looked surprised again. "Disappointment? Why would he be disappointed?" she asked.

"I have no idea," I said.

"You don't think he's…?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Yeah, another I don't know."

Eleanor looked like she was thinking again. Then she said, "Maybe he's just messing with your head."

I shrugged again. "Maybe. I mean, it makes sense."

"How so?"

"He's been smiling and winking at me for the past three weeks."

Her eyes widened. "Really?" she asked.

I nodded. Then I furrowed my eye brows and asked, "Do you think he knows?"

She furrowed her eye brows as well. "I don't know," she said. Suddenly, she started smiling. "I have an idea," she said.

I shifted my eyes. "Okay," I said. She got up and walked over to me. Then she sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. I stared at her. "You do remember I'm gay, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course. That's why this isn't real. It's just going to be a test to see how Simon really feels about you," she said.

"And how are supposed to know that?" I asked.

She smiled. "I'm going to kiss you in front of him and if he gets mad or even looks mad or disappointed, we'll know."

I nodded. "Ok, I see where you're going." I looked around. "Wouldn't you need Simon in here to do that?"

She laughed and said, "Of course, Teddy. How else am I going to know?" Then she screamed, "Simon!" She looked at me. "Now, I want you to really act like you're really into it, ok?"

"Okay," I said.

She looked seriously. "Seriously, Teddy, because you're a terrible actor," she said.

I nodded. "Okay," I said again.

She smiled and said, "Ok, here we go."

Then she kissed me. It felt kinda weird, but a good kind of weird, I think. I guess it felt that way because she my friend and I'm gay, so yeah. But I did what I said I was gonna do and I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back. What I didn't expect her to do was slide her tongue in my mouth, which she did, but I kept my cool and did the same. Wow, it just got way weirder. So, pretty much, we were in a full blown make out session.

Suddenly, I heard talking outside my door, followed by it opening, causing the talking to abruptly stop. Then, someone cleared their throat and asked, "Did you want me?"

Eleanor pulled away and briefly smiled at me before turning around and looking at the door. I blew out a breath and looked at the door, too, to see Simon standing there. Ellie stood up and said, "Uh, yeah, I just wanted to ask you if Brittany was done whining yet."

Simon stared at her for a moment. I could he trying not to say something rude and I smiled inwardly. Eleanor's plan worked. She was a bright girl and that's another reason I love her. Finally, Simon said, "Yeah, she's done. You can go home now."

I resisted the urge to laugh. He was basically kicking her out, but he tried to play it off. Ha. He was pissed off. He turned around and walked out of the room and Eleanor looked at me with this surprised look. "How rude," she said and I started laughing. She laughed along with me and went to sit back on my bed. Then she asked, "So, was I right or was I right?"

"You were right," I said.

She smiled and said, "And I'm also a genius."

I chuckled and nodded. "That you are," I said.

She picked up her purse and stood up. "I'm gonna get going. If anything happens after I leave, I want you to call me and tell me, ok?"

I stood up and hugged. "Yeah, ok, I will," I said.

She kissed my cheek and pulled away. "Bye, Teddy," she said as she walked to the door.

"Bye, Ellie," I said before she walked out, closing my door behind her.

I laid down on my bed and thought about what happened. So, does this mean that Simon likes me? I mean, why would he get mad if he didn't? I know he wasn't offended by Ellie kissing me in front of him and he couldn't have possibly been mad because the question she asked him. So, what's left? Do you know? I didn't think so.

Ok, someone's knocking on my door again. They're waiting. It can't Eleanor again. She just left. "It's open!" I called.

The door opened and Simon was in view. Oh, and there wasn't a phone attached to his ear. Hurry, alert the media! "Hey, Teddy, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

I sat up and nodded. "Yeah, sure, what's up?"

He walked in and closed the door. Then he walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. "I just wanted to tell you a secret of mine," he said.

I arched an eye brow. "Well, if you tell me, it won't be a secret anymore," I said.

He smiled slightly at me. "Well, it's no secret that the best thing about secrets is secretly telling someone your secret," he leaned closer and lowered his voice, "secretly."

I laughed at his weirdness. "Unfortunately, I know what you just said," I said.

He chuckled slightly. Then, he looked a bit more serious. "Do you remember when you asked me if I was watching you and I told you to figure it out?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

He paused for a moment. Then he said, "Well, this secret I'm about to tell you might help you out a bit."

The next thing I knew, Simon had me pinned down on my bed. "Simon, what are you doing?" I asked.

I'm not sure, but I think he was staring at my mouth. "Shh," he said. "I'm about to tell you my secret."

Then, he leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. My eyes were so wide, I was sure they were going to pop out of the sockets. Simon is kissing me. No fucking way! Not that I'm complaining. Wow, he's good kisser. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. Then, he did the same Eleanor did when I finally kissed her back and even then, I wasn't expecting it. He slid his tongue in my mouth and started rubbing it against mine. I liked it so much that I followed the suit. Oh, man, I am enjoying this so much.

Much to my dismay, he pulled away. It took me a minute to open my eyes. I could still feel it. When I finally opened my eyes, he was smiling at me. Then, he said, "You're a pretty good kisser." I smiled slightly. Suddenly, he got up and walked to the door and opened it. "Oh, by the way," he turned and looked at me, "I was." Then he walked out and shut the door.

Oh my God. That was…wow. I am speechless right now. I can hardly think straight. When I finally get right, remind me to call Eleanor and tell her. I would do it now, but I wouldn't be able to say one understandable word. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Man, I love that boy.

--

Wow! I've been waiting for that for I don't know how long! I would say the same thing if I were Theodore. Simon's hot. Hands down. Apparently, he's a good kisser, too. Well, anyway, tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it.

Jade


End file.
